California Child
by SilverKitChase
Summary: The car was coming, the man was in front of him.  He made a dash into the road.  There was a gunshot and he toppled as the car hit him.  Rated T for some gore and later british slang.  Warnings: Blood, British Slang, OC Character.  Humor eventually...
1. The Man and the Child

**A/N: Okay so this has kinda been in my head for a while and I figured I should type it up before it started to keep me up at night...so thats exactly what I did, It starts off kinda angsty but as I add more chapters that should sort itself out. YES it is Hetalia, YES the child is OC, NO you didn't see alot of the Hetalia characters in this first chapter but I promise, THEY WILL BE THERE...just wait for chapter two =3 Think of this as a uhm...prelude...just setting stuff up =3**

**

* * *

**

The child skirted a crowd, his bright blue eyes scanning the buildings around him. He KNEW he had seen that bastard. He'd been tracking the guy from half way across the country. He didn't know where exactly he was but he knew he was far away from the shore of California he'd spent his life on. Since that night…oh…three months ago maybe, the boy had lost track of the days, he'd lived in a rather large house right on the sea in California. Until that night. All he really remembered was the laughing man and the burning house. At first the child had run from the man. The man had followed and the child, knowing he had nowhere to go where he would be safe, did the next best thing. The child switched the roles. He'd doubled back and was now the tracker, instead of the trackee. All he had to do was keep an eye on the man and he'd be safe, for the past couple months he'd managed to frustrate the man, always making it appear like he was still the tracker. Now though…the child was lost in a sea of buildings, he'd lost sight of the man and in a place with so many people he was sure he'd be unable to pick up a trail.

The child kicked angrily at the ground, irked at himself for losing the man. He followed the sidewalk for a bit, cursing his inability to do anything right (this was definitely not true), until his head jerked up, bright blue eyes contrasted with tan skin and silvery-white hair. Maybe he wasn't a complete failure! He was in a city! There were lots of people, if the child had been able to lose the man, there was no way the man would find the child! His heart rose, maybe he'd be able to find help here…get back to living a normal life!

With his thoughts on living again without fear of the man, the child set off hands stuck in the pockets of his long tan shorts. From the months of climbing, sleeping, crossing rivers and the continued list of things he couldn't quite remember doing, the shorts were in pretty good condition, they were meant to last a long time. That was why they were his favorite pair, he was quite grateful they happened to be what he was wearing when his house had burned down. He wore a bright blue shirt with an attached hood. The sleeves went to his elbows and despite being cold on most of his nights, the boy was quite thankful for the short sleeves in the day, he was sure he would have died of heat exhaustion had he not been wearing short sleeves.

The time passed as the child walked along the sidewalks, eyes fogged over with memories of his long journey. He'd left the busy streets of the city behind…well sort of. He had sort of left the realm of the skyscrapers and entered instead to a quiet neighborhood. There were no people on the sidewalks now and the quietness eased the child into a false sense of security. He heard the car coming yes, but he didn't think anything of it. For there…in front of him was the man, red eyes glowing with triumph. The child froze, his own blue eyes glowing, but with fear. The man took a step towards the child, a gun held up to the boys head. Without a second thought, the child shot off to the left, right into the street, and yes, into the oncoming car. A gunshot went off and the child felt something hot flash through his left shoulder before he toppled in the middle of the road, a pool of warm liquid forming around him.

The child struggled to keep his eyes open as the car's engine died and someone hurried out of the driver's side, muttering curses under his breath. The child didn't pay much attention to the man who had climbed out of the car. With the last of his energy, he lifted his head to look at the place where the dangerous man had been before…no one was there. The world went dark.

* * *

The driver had been talking excitingly with someone on the phone, Bluetooth device in use of course, when the child darted into the middle of the street. The driver couldn't stop his vehicle in time and he collided with the child, who froze for a moment, seemingly confused and very much in pain, before the gun was heard. That was when the child fell.

The driver fell out of his car in his haste to make sure the child was okay, catching only a glimpse of a tall man with red eyes. The man blinked and the other was gone. It took a few seconds before the driver remembered the child and rushed to the kid's side, ignoring the man on the other end of the line. A pair of blue eyes met the frantic driver before they dimmed as the child let his head fall to the ground.

The driver stood there, unable to process what all was going on, his own blue eyes confused behind his glasses.

"Alfred…?"

The man ignored the voice, teetering slightly.

"Alfred!" The voice was louder this time, still the man did not reply.

"ALFRED F. JONES ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" The angry Brit on the other end of the line shouted.

This snapped the man out of his daze, "A-Arthur…" He mumbled quietly, dropping to the ground beside the child.

"What the bloody hell is wrong Alfred! I heard a gu-"

"M-meet me at the hospital in twenty minutes." Alfred managed before hanging up on the other, his blue eyes dark with worry. He was a nation…he should have been able to stop himself from hitting one of his own citizens!

The worried nation easily scooped up the unconscious child on the ground, quickly situating the boy in the car, buckled in. There was no way Alfred was going to call and wait for an ambulance. With that he stomped on the gas and shot off to the hospital, knuckles whitening on the steering wheel.

* * *

**A/N: Again something I threw together so I could sleep at night and stuff...now lets see uhmm...oh yeah the child. Well the child is basically the main character, no he is not a country or a state, he is simply a child. Oh heads up now, as the story develops chances are he's going to become more obnoxious and hyper, so if you know me irl and have a problem with my personality (for that is who I truly am), then please just stop reading right now. I have absolutely no shame in who I am and who this child.**

**Right so with the child, he's from California and the city he's in currently is Chicago. This mirrors my life as I was born in Cali and moved to Chicago land area when I was young. He dresses the way I do and pretty much the only differences between the two of us so far is one, he's a guy, and two...I've never been stalked, become the stalker and then become the stalked again, wound up half dead in the middle of the road with a hole in my shoulder =3**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please feel free to review 3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia**


	2. The Hospital

**A/N: Soooo yea I cranked this out while high on sugar...and uhm...it's just setting up the rest of the story...TOLD JA'LL I'D HAVE AMERICA AND ENGLAND HERE!**

**Warnings: Strangulation of America, British Slang**

**

* * *

**

The angry shouts of a rather enraged British man woke the sleeping child on the bed. His head was pounding and he had no idea where he was or why he was there. Only that he was on bed with white sheets and blankets that there was a very angry man somewhere.

The somewhere happened to be right at the end of his bed. The child blinked and stared at the short, blond man standing with his back to the boy. He was wearing a white shirt (the boy assumed it was some sort of dress shirt), and a green sweater vest with brown pants. His arms were wrapped firmly around the neck of a slightly taller young man with light brown hair and astonishing blue eyes. This man sported glasses and a brown bomber jacket. His hands were up in a defensive position as he tried to calm the screaming Bit.

"I told you Arthur, I tried to stop! He jumped out in front of the car!" The man in the bomber jacket said, he was obviously upset at himself.

"IT'S STILL UNACCETABLE AMERICA!" Arthur raged, "I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO HIT CHILDREN OF YOUR OWN COUNTRY WITH AUTOMOBILES!"

Alfred blinked and stopped struggling against the hands around his neck. "Well yea Artie…when you were raising me we didn't have automobiles…" He pointed out, blue eyes serious.

This sent the Brit over the edge, he shoved the man called Alfred against the wall and turned around, his face beet red from all his yelling, arms crossed across his chest, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "This isn't the time for making jokes!" He chided, opening his emerald green eyes to look at the poor child in the bed, expecting him to be unconscious. Slight problem…the child was looking back at him.

Well…not him per say, but his eyebrows. Those were the biggest eyebrows the child had ever seen on anyone before and they fascinated him.

Arthur's eyes grew wide, he had definitely NOT expected a human child to be awake after being shot and hit by a car not even an hour ago.

Alfred took a minute to recover much needed oxygen before realizing that Arthur had stopped yelling. He straightened himself and walked to the Brit's side, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yo…England…?" Alfred tried, completely unaware of the awake child on the bed.

The child on the bed blinked and tore his eyes away from Arthur's eyebrows. "England is a country." He piped up, "As is America."

Alfred froze, his hand in front of Arthur's face as he turned to the child, blue eyes wide. A small "Oh." Escaped his lips before Arthur was strangling him again, "YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU WOKE HIM UP!"

"I WASN'T THE ONE SCREAMING!" The other replied, his own hands pushing frantically against Arthur, trying in vain to push him off.

The child blinked and sat up in the bed, gasping as pain shot through his body. He fell back down, right hand gripping his left shoulder. He could feel bandages under his green hospital clothes but had no idea why they were there.

While the two men fought on the floor (for they had toppled over), the child fought tears. His left arm was working fine except for the severe pain that shot through his arm and neck whenever he tried to use it. And when he had tried sitting up, it had become obvious that he had least two broken ribs.

The child felt some of the tears begin to fall and he bit his lip, searching frantically through his mind for some explanation as to why he was in this condition, and who the two blokes on the ground were.

"At least I didn't hit him with a car."

"At least I didn't reveal the secret!"

"Well I'm not a bloody git!"

"I'm not a bushy eye-browed monster!"

"I don't have a hero complex!"

"My food doesn't taste like shit!"

The fighting stopped as Arthur went rigid like a stone, "Take that back." He snarled, completely forgetting about the child on the bed.

"No!" Alfred said, pouting a bit, "You're the one blaming me for everything! Why don't you just ask him, he ran into the road!"

The argument was cut off by an involuntary sob as the child on the bed realized he could remember nothing. He understood the English language, he understood basic geography, he understood where he was and he understood that he was injured, but beyond that, the child couldn't remember anything, his age, his name, why he was here…nothing.

Alfred and Arthur broke apart, both wearing expressions of concern as they gazed at the child. Alfred stood there looking shocked. He had no idea how to deal with children, much less a scared and crying one.

Arthur shot the other a look of disgust then sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked the crying child's head, brushing his sliver-white bangs out of his brilliant blue eyes. The child's whimpers began to die as he snuggled closer to the Brit, worry leaving him. This man was nice, that's all he needed to know about him. When the crying stopped altogether, Arthur gave Alfred a triumphant look and moved closer to the boy.

"What's your name…?" He asked softly.

Blue eyes stared up at him, swirling with confusion. The child squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head back and forth. "Don't know!" He whimpered, biting his lower lip anxiously.

Alfred decided this was a good time to jump in, "Then you can be Chase!" He said excitedly, running around and sitting on the other side of the bed, smiling down at the boy.

"What kind of stupid name is THAT!" Arthur asked, an exasperated expression etched on his face.

"Well I just thought…cause he was obviously being chased and all…" Alfred muttered, staring at the sheets.

Arthur looked up, surprised. "Outside America, now."

Alfred blinked as his old caretaker exited the hospital room. With a look at the confused child in the bed, he followed. Once outside, Arthur grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the front of the door.

"He was being chased!" The Brit hissed.

Alfred nodded, "At least that's what it looked like to me, the guy with red eyes shot him."

"When were you going to tell me this!" Arthur hissed, his emerald eyes narrowed unhappily.

"When you weren't strangling me!" Alfred hissed back.

Arthur rubbed his temple, suppressing the urge to whack Alfred on the back of the head, "We'll continue this conversation later." He mumbled, spinning on his heel and re-entering the room where a very confused child lay, eyes clouded with pain.

Alfred pushed past Arthur, a carefree smile on his face, "Alright, from now on you're Chase!" He stated, ignoring Arthur's indignant cries of "Wait just a bloody moment you wanker!"

Chase blinked and nodded in understanding as both men sat back down on his bed. "So…I'm Chase…and you're…"

Alfred smiled, "I'm Alfred and that over there is Arti-"

Arthur cut in, "Arthur Kirkland." He said, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Uh-huh…" Chase let the subject drop, his mind trying to sort out to much at once.

"Alright then," Arthur said, settling down by Chase and clapping his hands together, "Where are you from Chase?"

The boy shook his head.

"…Do you know your age?"

Chase shook his head again.

"I think he's five." Alfred piped up.

"Oh so now you're guessing people's ages, you insufferable git!" Arthur growled, his patience wearing thin.

"Well…no not really but he looks a lot like me when I was five!"

Arthur blinked and stared at Chase for a moment. "I guess you're right…"

Alfred smiled, "Of course I am!"

That comment earned Alfred a smack upside the head and the louder nation fell silent, pouting slightly. Arthur, smirking in satisfaction, turned back to Chase.

"Do you know why you were running?"

"I was…running?" Chase asked, trying again to push himself to a sitting position. He let out a squeak of pain and Alfred was there right away, pulling him up in such a way that his arm and chest were not jarred.

"From someone we believe…" Arthur said quietly, scanning the boy in front of him. He looked genuinely confused and Arthur smiled, shaking his head. "Nevermind."

Chase nodded.

"Now…do you have a place to live?"

Blue eyes blinked slowly before they fell to the covers on the bed, "Dun' know…" He mumbled.

"We'll be right back Chase!" Alfred said, jumping off the bed and grabbing Arthur's arm, dragging the poor man back out of the hospital room.

The Brit angrily yanked his arm out of Alfred's grasp, "What!" He hissed, spinning to face Alfred, slightly surprised when he saw a frown on his ex-colonies face.

"I don't think he has a family…I don't even think he's from Chicago, look at the clothes he came in. Yeah they're in one piece…but they are so worn, and his shoes are a mess. He traveled far…on foot to get here."

Arthur scanned Alfred, the obnoxious git was actually making some sense. "He needs a home, a place where someone can watch over him…I should probably take him back to England with me…"

"HEY! He's MY citizen!" Alfred cried in protest.

"And you're an irresponsible git." The Brit snarled.

"Still! I want to watch over him, it's not like you wouldn't be able to check on him and make sure I'm taking good care of him, besides you're here in America for another few weeks! We're both headed back to DC tomorrow anyway."

Arthur was getting more annoyed each minute, "Fine! But if I see that you can't take care of him in these next three weeks, he's coming to England with me."

Alfred's face lit up with a smile, "ALRIGHT!" He cried, racing back into the room, to share the good news with Chase…it was good news…right?

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, nothing really happened...Chase lost his memory after the crash and gun wound...It'll probably start to get fluffier when Chase gets more use to America and England...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia**

**If you feel like it Review =o**


	3. The Drive

**A/N: Yea...finishing this at like...11...so yup yup yup...If you review, lemme know if I totally screwed something up in the way or grammar or wording...or just tell me that it sucked...don't really care =3 If you think it sucks...well it would be great to hear your opinion on how I can make it better...but anywho...I'm collapsing for the night...Hasta Luego 3**

* * *

The first thing he noticed as he left the hospital the next morning was that it was chilly. Not the nice night chilly…but cold, with a biting wind. Chase leaned closer to Alfred who smiled happily and put his arm around the boy, drawing him close.

Just last night, Chase had learned that he'd been hit by a car, shot, lost his memories and was going to live with Alfred and Arthur for the next three weeks. Then when it was time for Arthur to head to England, he would stay with Alfred unless the other had any doubt in his mind that Alfred could take care of the five year old.

As the wind nipped at his nose, Chase was almost one hundred percent positive he was not from this part of the world. It was far too cold. The boy shot a look around the parking lot as he was led to Alfred's car, Arthur had caught a bus the night before. There were a few people in windbreakers…people with pasty white skin. Chase stuck his own hand out and examined it. He was far darker than any of the people in the parking lot. He was from some place warm and sunny. That much he knew for certain.

Alfred stopped in front of a red, white and blue convertible. Chase blinked and looked it up and down as Alfred unlocked the door to the back seat and ushered the child in, closing the door behind him. The young boy held his breath as he settled down, his chest on fire. The pain had been unbearable at first but upon closer examination, by Alfred (Arthur was still unsure as to whether or not letting the obnoxious man make medical observations about the kid was a good idea), it was decided that Chase didn't have the broken ribs it felt like he had, just as Alfred had put it "Some internal bruising!".

With a concerned look at Chase, Arthur elected to sit in the back with the child, "You sure you're okay? We can always find another flight to DC if you'd rather stay at the hospital for a bit."

Chase shook his head violently, "Positive." He mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest as Arthur buckled him into the seat, "Ain't no way I'm getting out of this car again anyway."

"There isn't any," Arthur corrected, ruffling Chase's hair, "You're aware of course that you'll have to leave the car to get into the Airport though."

Chase visibly shuddered at the thought as Alfred slid into the driver's seat, laughing.

"You all buckled?" The American asked, turning his upper body around, arm draped lazily over the back of his own seat, to look at Arthur and Chase.

"Uh-huh…" Chase said, turning his head to gaze out the window.

Alfred smiled and stuck his keys in the ignition, turning them and receiving a rumble of life from the car. "Then we are on our way!" He cried, still facing backwards in his seat as he hit the gas pedal, shooting forward out of their parking space (He'd pulled in backwards to avoid the hassle of backing out when it came time to leave).

"AMERICA!" Arthur cried, not bothering to use the nation's human name in his moment of terror, "TURN AROUND AND LOOK WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!"

Alfred laughed and swiveled his torso around to the front, not missing a beat as he turned out of the parking lot.

"Chill Artie, chill…I know what I'm doing!" Alfred said confidently.

"I don't think so." Chase said, his elbow on the arm rest that held the controls to roll down the window, head propped up by his hand.

Arthur snarled, rubbing his temple in exasperation. "I swear to god if you do that again I'll murder you." He mumbled, under his breath.

Alfred just smirked, waving his hand in Arthur's general direction, "You love me too much!" He proclaimed, swerving around a suburban and speeding up as he turned on to the highway.

The car was silent for a few minutes, well except for Arthur's string of swears in what was most likely old English, until Chase's head shot up, his eyes wide.

"Oh yeah!" He said eagerly, "Hey Arthur, that's the second time you called Alfred, America! And Alfred called you England last night!"

Arthur cut off his swearing immediately and blinked, staring at Chase. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said after a few seconds of studying the child.

Chase blinked and cocked his head to one side, blue eyes curious. "Hmmm…" He hummed, continuing to stare at Arthur until the nation ducked his head and looked out the opposite window.

"We turn here Alfred…" He mumbled quietly.

Alfred responded by rolling his eyes, "Well duh! I know these streets better then you do!"

Arthur blinked and didn't respond as Alfred swerved off the highway, heading towards the parking lot. After about ten minutes of looking for a parking spot, Alfred managed to park the Convertible. All three passengers sat for a minute before Arthur pushed open his door and stepped out, letting in a cold blast of air that made Chase jump.

"C-crap it's cold!" Chase complained, wrapping his arms around his body. They had not had time to buy the child anything in the way of clothing, so he was in the clothes he'd been wearing the night before…unfortunately they were blood stained, thin and dirty.

Arthur closed the door and hurried to Chase's side, his own coat over his arm. He pulled open the door and Chase reluctantly climbed out as Arthur draped his coat over the kid's slim shoulders and picked him up, smiling slightly at memories of doing this for Alfred centuries ago flashed through his mind.

"H-hey!" Chase protested, "I can walk and…this is YOUR coat!"

"Don't be silly, you're the one who's cold, Alfred hurry up and get out of the car, we have a plane to catch."

Alfred finally got out of the driver's seat, using the button on his door to lock all the doors, and then slammed his. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked expectantly at Arthur who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right!" Alfred grinned, this was his country and his airport…so of course they would expect to follow him, "This way!"

With a little hop, the American was on his way, half skipping through the parking lot until he arrived at the entrance to the airport. Arthur, followed quietly behind as Chase snuggled closer, gripping the Brit's arm tightly as he held himself as close as possible for warmth.

When they entered the building, Chase struggled to get out of Arthur's arms and the Brit obliged, keeping a firm grip on the child's hand. Chase had protested at first, until he saw the crowds of people. Shying away from the nearest man, Chase clung tightly to Arthur's leg with one hand, letting himself be led around the huge crowds by Arthur.

Even if Chase could remember anything about his past it would not have mattered. He would be unaware of how unnaturally fast he wound up boarding the plane, as he had never flown anywhere before. In all…it had taken maybe another twenty minutes. They had passed long lines of people with luggage (Chase couldn't figure out why those people were putting their belongings on the moving belts…didn't one usually hold on to their own stuff?). They had also passed lines of people waiting to go under these weird arch things that occasionally made an obnoxious screeching sound. Each of those weird arches had a man or woman dressed in blue with a shiny badge stationed at them who would check still MORE belongings of people. Alfred, Arthur and Chase however, did not join either or those lines, in fact, they didn't join any lines at all. They simply walked right by, Alfred had explained this to Chase as a privilege of his job. Chase hadn't understood very well, just clung tightly to Arthur and followed. Before long they were situated first class on their plane bound for Washington DC.

"Hey Alfred," Arthur said, picking up Chase and putting him on the seat closest to the window, "We need to talk."

Alfred sighed, "We spent all last night tal-"

"NOW!" Arthur interrupted, grabbing Alfred's ear and tugging.

"OUCH! Hey stop that! ARTHUR!" Alfred cried in protest as Arthur drug him further back into the plane.

It was empty besides the three of them, just another "privilege of the job". When Arthur and Alfred were far enough away from Chase, the shorter let go of the later and crossed his arms.

Rubbing his sore ear furiously, Alfred mumbled something inaudible then copied the Brit, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What?"

"It's about Chase…he was shot…"

"Yeah…I know."

"I know you have other jobs here in your country but I need to ask you to help me investigate his past when we get to DC."

"…I'll call the president when we land."

"Great, oh and by the way…if either of us learns something, until we're a hundred percent positive, this subject is not discussed."

Alfred nodded in agreement, "Can I go sit down now?" He whined.

Arthur glared at the other man but nodded, leading the way. He took the middle seat, leaving the isle one for Alfred. The two sat down as people began to file on to the plane. The Brit looked at Chase, "We'll be taking off so-" He cut himself off with a smile as he looked at the sleeping child. Now…if only he could get Alfred to sleep…then this trip might actually be peaceful he thought to himself, a flicker hope kindling in his chest that the other would sleep.

"ALRIGHT!" Alfred screamed, eyes glued to an electrical device in his hand, a DSi from the looks of it, "Captured Suicune!" He stated proudly, turning to grin in triumph at the Brit.

That little flicker of hope went out right then and there as Arthur began to smash his head into the seat in front of him, this was going to be an EXTREMELY long flight.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia**


	4. The Airport

**A/N: Okay so I know it's like extremely late...but I HAD to type up my other fic (Time After Time), it was killing me...sitting there in my journal...staring at me in school...staring at me in bed...EATING MY DRE-...okay just a tad bit side-tracked...anywho...seeing as how this story is just written as it comes to me...and I've been busy recently I just finished this chapter not five minutes ago...so please enjoy and lemme know if there is anything I can do to improve it...thanks!**

* * *

It was probably the longest two hours of Arthur's life. The Brit had sat between a quietly snoring child and the most obnoxious man in the history of the world for two bloody hours. Arthur hadn't minded at all when Chase had shifted, repositioning himself so he was leaning against the older man's shoulder. Arthur hadn't minded Chase's snoring either…no, that was quiet and cute. It was Alfred who was the problem. The bloody git couldn't be quiet for FIVE minutes. That's all Arthur wanted, five minutes of quiet.

Arthur sighed as he waited in front of the restrooms at the airport in DC. His eyes were closed and his arms were folded in front of his chest. Though it was rather un-gentlemanly he was leaning against the wall, one foot kicked up behind him. He was too irritated right now to care about what people thought of him.

Not ten minutes into the flight, Arthur was hating himself for letting Alfred sit in the isle. The git had started hitting on a teenager across the isle, using the most god awful pick-up lines in the history of bad pick-up lines. The reaction of the girl still brought a smirk to Arthur's face, she'd shot Alfred down and he'd been pouting the rest of the trip, being doubly loud and more into his games than usual, Arthur could only assume it was payback for being rejected. The girl however and taken out an IPod and ignored the obnoxious American. So Arthur had to deal with it by himself. Quite frankly he was surprised Alfred hadn't awoken Chase.

"Mr. Kirkland?"

Arthur was shaken from his thoughts by the voice of the silver-haired child. He smiled, the boy was so polite, the complete opposite of Alfred.

"It's Arthur." He said, ruffling Chase's hair.

Chase closed his left eye and let his head be moved around by the other's hand for a moment, a smile on his face. "Right, er well…Where's Alfred?"

"Wasn't he in the restroom with you?"

Chase shook his head, "He said he'd be out here with you."

Arthur raised his eyebrow, "I didn't see him come out...Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Chase huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, "I'm not deaf."

Arthur muttered something inaudible to Chase and sighed, "Alright…I guess we should go look for the git."

Chase blinked, "What does git mean?"

Arthur pushed away from the wall and guided Chase towards the food court area of the terminal section they were in with a firm hand on his upper back, steering him through the crowd.

"Uhm...it's the British equivalent to idiot…" The blonde haired man replied slowly, scanning the crowd for Nantucket, a sure fire way to find Alfred in a crowd.

"Oh…" Chase yawned and grabbed his left arm behind his back, stretching out his shoulders, too tiny to be of any help to Arthur in finding Alfred.

Arthur sighed and paused, turning and heading closer to the wall. He was irked at himself for obviously having missed Alfred leave the restroom. The first thing the man would think about was food…right? So…why when he and Chase were at the food court…was Alfred not here?

Chase stood still next to Arthur for all of two minutes while the Brit scanned the crowd looking for any sign on Alfred, before his belly rumbled and he turned to gaze up at Arthur.

"Mr. Kirkland I'm hungry!" He complained, both hands wrapped around his stomach.

Arthur looked down quickly and then back up, letting out a string of words Chase didn't recognize…most definitely not English…and probably nothing nice.

"Hang on kid," He mumbled running a hand through his messy blonde hair and pulling out a cell phone, glancing at the screen and then shoving it back into his pocket, "Damn that bastard! He should know we can't hand around the bloody airport all day!"

Chase cocked his head to one side and pointed at the pocket Arthur had slipped his phone into. "Why not just talk to him…Alfred said that thing was used for talking to people."

Arthur rubbed his temple, eyes closed, "I only use that god awful piece of junk in emergencies. The stupid thing rarely works the right way any-…"

Chase looked up at Arthur and then back into the crowd of people, "Isn't now an emergency! I'm hungry!"

Arthur turned around and smashed his head into the wall, startling the silver haired boy beside him, before removing his cell from his pocket and quickly dialing Alfred's number. He stood with his arms crossed and an irritated look on his face for about thirty seconds before Alfred's voice was heard clearly by everyone near Chase and Arthur.

"YO ARTIE!"

"What the hell man! You don't need to scream into the bloody phone!"

"It's not bloody! It's blue, last I checked blood was red!"

"It'll be bloody when I get my hands on you, you god damn bas-"

"Are you finally gonna come out? We gotta goooooooo!"

"What?"

"…You know…come out…to the car…We have to go…get Chase home…get him new clothes…"

"You're at the car…?"

"Er…well it's not my car…the president sent a limo."

"You're in a limo…?"

"Well DUH! I told you when I left the restroom that I would pick up some food and head outside to the car! You were s'pose to bring Chase when he got out…he's out by now yes?"

Arthur had turned a deep red color. He couldn't believe that Alfred had actually told him where he was going to be and they had just spent the better part of twenty minutes looking for the sodding git. He didn't even bother to answer Alfred's question, just snapped the phone shut and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Uh…Did Mr. Kirkland find Alfred?"

"Yeah…he has food for you…"

"AWESOME!"

Arthur began to cry on the inside…Chase was starting to act more and more like Alfred…and they'd known each other for less than a day. He grabbed the child's hand and headed in the direction of the pick-up station. He figured since Chase hadn't asked about the limo, he hadn't been paying attention to the whole conversation…and right now, Arthur's headache screamed for the man to not mention it, just let the kid discover it on his own.

Not five minutes later when Arthur and Chase finally found Alfred waving beside a long black limo, Arthur's headache split into a full blown migraine.

"NO WAY! THIS IS THE COOLEST THING EVER!" Chase screamed, eyes wide.

Oh boy did Arthur need to do something…the kid was being influenced by that American git way too much. His first job after finding the boy some clean clothes was to culture him. What a pain that would be.

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia therefore I do not own the characters of Alfred or Arthur, Chase however is mine...seeing as how he is the male version of me...a younger me...with cooler hair and the same eyes as me =D**


	5. The Limo

**A/N: Okay...that took waaaaaaaay to long...Anywho, I'm EXTREMELY sorry about the lateness of this update. Ya see I was preparing for my karate test and talking about mouth surgery and doing school stuff...okay and I was doing ALOT of Admin-ing on a Pokemon game I play...getting caught up in arguments and RPing. Anywho I finally sat down and typed this up. I hope to get a few more typed up by thanksgiving so I can get to like...a thanksgivingish chapter by thanksgiving...Enjoy!**

* * *

It had taken all of two seconds for Chase to find a nice stretch of seat (the seat was remarkably couch like) and lay out on. His blue eyes sparkling as he looked up at the ceiling of the limo. It was dotted with multi-colored lights that shone in Chase's sky blue eyes. There of course was a bar inside the limo, right behind the driver compartment which was separated from where Alfred, Chase and Arthur were by a glass panel. Blue eyes closed shut for a moment, flickering open when Arthur sat down on the second half of the cushion his head was resting on.

Arthur looked down at the boy whose blue eyes pondered the predicament for a second ( You see it was very uncomfortable for your head to be lower than the rest of your body as you slept), before Chase pushed himself up with his elbows, and plopped his head down on Arthur's lap, smiling innocently up at the man. Arthur raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'Oh really now?' before let out a small chuckle and rubbing the child's head.

Chase grinned and stretched as Alfred sat down on the couch seat on the other side of the limo, eyeing Arthur with amusement.

"Belt up you bloody git!" Arthur snarled before Alfred had a chance to say anything.

Alfred held up his hands defensively, amusement still twinkling in his eyes behind the glasses, "I wasn't going to say ANYTHING!" He laughed.

"Yeah right…" Arthur mumbled, his face slightly reddened.

Chase, lay on the seat, his eyes darting around the limo as it began to move. Sure…he was still tired…and it still hurt to move and breathe, but he was sitting in a LIMO! The kid just couldn't close his eyes and force himself asleep.

Finally after a few minutes of silence, Chase broke it, "Mister Arthur said you had food." He said, looking expectantly at Alfred, whose eyes widened.

"Shit…" He mumbled under his breath.

Arthur rubbed his head, still plagued by the bloody migraine, "You forgot it didn't you…?" He asked, glaring at the other.

Alfred had the decency to look ashamed at least, "I set it down on the roof of the limo! I didn't know how long you were going to be!"

Chase's belly groaned…in tune with Arthur's groan of exasperation. "We better get something on the way back to your house then…"

Alfred nodded and picked up a little black phone, "Hello? Todd! Oh great, yeah, can you go out and get us some food?"

There was a pause and Chase watched Alfred fiddle with the phone cord, wondering why he was using that phone instead of the cell phone…much less distracting.

"Yea-no…anything's fine. Ah, right. We need a meal for three, uhm…just ge-" Alfred cut himself off.

"Huh…?" The American sounded confused, "Yea…I know I said three…"

Chase tore his gaze away from Alfred, sitting up and snuggling close to Arthur, whose green eyes flashed with surprise again. "Who's he talking too, Mister Arthur…?" He asked, gazing up at the Brit.

Arthur removed his arm from his forehead and wrapped it around Chase, "Just someone who works for him, don't worry, we'll get food in you."

Alfred was twitching slightly, "I called you this morning!" He protested into the phone, obviously being chewed out by his employee for not letting him know in advanced the arrival of a third person. "Yes I mentioned that we'd be bringing a child, I to-"

The voice on the other end could now be heard by all in the back of the limo, "A CHILD! I AM NOT PREPARED TO HAVE A CHILD HERE! I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION ONLY YOU AND ENGLAND WOULD BE RETURNING FROM CHICAGO!"

Alfred was holding the phone at arms length, staring at it as if it might explode, "I only hit him last night…" he said meekly, "I didn't have time to give you time to prepare for him…"

"HIT HIM! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BE HITTING A CHILD AMERICA!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" Alfred was now shouting at the phone as well, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND WE CAN DISCUSS IT LATER! JUST GET US SOME FOOD!"

With that, Alfred slammed the phone down, breathing heavily, red in the face. Chase just stared at him, blue eyes curious as the man regained his composure.

Arthur looked up at the ceiling, pretending to not have noticed what had just happened with the phone. It only took a few seconds of heavy breathing before the limo was quiet. Arthur looked down to see Alfred with a smile on his face like nothing had happened…and it would have been like that…if Chase hadn't spoken up right then.

"America…" He looked at Alfred, "England…" He looked up at Arthur.

Arthur turned pale and Alfred's smile flickered slightly.

"You called each other that at the hospital…" Chase said, blue eyes, requesting…no DEMANDING, to know more about the names.

"You tell him, Artie…" Alfred said, licking his lips nervously, "I'd probably screw it up…"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "You think?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

Chase sat quietly, gaze flickering between the two for about a minute before Arthur finally spoke up.

"I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, England," he began, gesturing to himself with the arm that was not wrapped around Chase, "He," Arthur waved at Alfred, "Is the United States of America."

Chase blinked.

"We embody the countries."

Chase blinked again.

"…"

"I don't get it."

Alfred finally jumped in, "In other words I'm the amazingness that is the country you live in, AMERICA!" He said, jabbing himself with his thumb, "And he, is the stuffy old country of England."

Arthur snarled, "Watch it boy!" He threatened.

Alfred laughed and continued, "We represent the people of our country, so while I look nineteen I'm actually closer to three hundred years old."

Chase blinked. Yes he understood what was going on…no he couldn't wrap his mind around it…his country…and nearly killed him…with a car.

Arthur sighed, "Only a few people in government know about our existence as nations, you have to keep this a secret…understand?"

Chase gave no response other than to waver slightly before tilting away from Arthur and toppling off the seat, out cold.

"…Well that went over well…" Arthur commented sarcastically as he quickly slipped out of his seat and picked the child up in his arms.

Alfred blinked, "Coulda been worse old man." He said, shrugging, "He coulda thrown a fit and THEN fainted."

"Could have, could have, Alfred!" Arthur corrected angrily, sitting back down and mumbling to himself.

"Yea yea yea…whatever old man." Alfred sighed, leaning back in his seat. "At least now we don't have to explain to him that we'll be living in the White House till he wakes up."

Arthur sighed wearily, "Now I have to take him out a second time to get him some more clothing…"

"Hey I have so-"

"No Alfred, he will NOT be dressing in any children's clothing YOU bought randomly when out on one of your shopping sprees."

"But Artie-"

"It's Arthur, and Chase will be properly dressed like a gentleman."

"You're no fun."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm not playing this game with you Alfred."

"Yes you are!"

The driver in the front of the limo looked at the two arguing men in the back of his limo with the use of the rear view mirror, quite thankful that there was a sheet of glass between him and the people in the back as he turned and headed towards the white house.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter of this fic...please comment, and if you have any critism, lemme know, I'd be more than happy to mess with my writing style or whatever to make it easier for you to read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...or the characters of Alfred and Arthur...if I did they'd be my epic older brothers who loved me and didn't care that I was a girl...Chase however is mine, as always...just a five year old male version of myself, with the same look as me...except with silvery-white hair...instead of my medium brown =D **


	6. Home and Shopping

**A/N: Well...this is most definitely the longest thing I've posted on FF...It's longer then Time After Time AFTER I added in the Authors Note...oh well. I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE . I know I have to type up Thanksgiving dinner and I'm REALLY sorry thats going to be late for Thanksgiving but I kinda had a bad night on Thursday so instead of finishing up three or so chapters (like I wanted to), I wound up squishing two chapters together (thus we get this rather large chapter) and I plan on finishing up the third tomorrow, if not though it should be up before the weekend ;o SORRY! ;-;**

* * *

The limo stopped outside the gate for the white house and Alfred scrambled out of the vehicle, circling to the front and thanking the limo driver, Arthur noticed proudly, as he passed over a wad of cash.

Arthur had Chase in his arms, like he was carrying an infant. Both of Chase's arms were around Arthur's neck and the Brit had one arm wrapped under the child, one hand held firmly against his back, keeping Chase close to him.

The child began to shiver and Arthur squeezed him tighter, looking at Alfred, who was now engaged in an animated conversation with the driver.

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped.

Alfred's head jerked up, "Whatcha need Artie?"

"What do you need Arthur," The Brit corrected, "and we need to get Chase inside. In case you've forgotten, we're in Washington DC, in the middle of November and the kid doesn't even have a coat."

"Oh…" Alfred's eyes were wide, he said a quick good-bye to the driver and hurried to Arthur's side.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief, "Right, we need YOUR credentials to get into the White House."

Alfred, who had been looking at Chase, nodded and started across the huge lawn towards a door on the side of the building. That section of the white house contained the area Alfred lived, when he was in DC anyway.

Arthur followed Alfred who had already reached the door and was screwing with all types of security, retina scans, voice recognition, fingerprint identification and finally a password, which was no doubt "America".

By the time Arthur reached the door, Alfred had finished with the security and was holding it open for the Brit who hurried in, brushing past the other, headed to what served as the living room.

This section of the white house had been added on for Alfred. The public saw it as a storage space and it was only accessible through two doors. One from the ground level of the main building and the other was the front entrance that they had just come in from. The section itself was two stories high, it had four bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, office space and a living room…a LARGE living room. Alfred's argument for the living room was always, 'I need a place to keep my games somewhere where they won't distract me from my work!' the American was still constantly distracted anyway.

As Arthur entered the living room he was thankful to see that it looked clean. It really was a good thing that Todd was always here to look after the messy American. Smiling to himself he sat down on the couch, pulling Chase's arms free of his neck and laying the kid down, head resting on a pillow.

Commotion from the second floor caught Arthur's attention and he twisted his head to watch someone come flying down the stairs.

"I'M SORRY!" Alfred cried, his hands over his head as he dodged a shoe.

The American fell down the last few steps and scrambled to his feet, running to hide behind Arthur as the source of the first shoe, appeared at foot of the stairs, eyes flashing angrily.

"Oh you will be!" The man at the foot of the stairs hissed, pulling off his other shoe and chucking it at Alfred's head.

Chase, had apparently decided that this was a wonderful time to wake up. The white-haired kid opened a bleary eye, staring at the ceiling. The sound of raised voices caught his attention and he shot up on the couch, eyes wide as he tried to figure out first of all, where he was and second, who was yelling and why. The boy had only a second to take in the scene. Arthur was staring, lost for words, at a dark haired man at the bottom of a flight of stairs. This man's arm was out like he was throwing something and Alfred was in front of him.

Alfred dived to the side, narrowly avoiding the shoe and instead crashing into his large flat screen TV, knocking over a huge pile of games.

As for the shoe…it continued on its journey through the air…colliding with Chase's head. The shoe bounced off his head and fell to the floor, looking completely harmless.

Chase however let out a terrified yelp at being assaulted by the flying shoe and grabbed his head, curling into a ball and falling back on to the couch, rolling around.

It took a few seconds before anyone truly understood what had happened and Arthur was the first to snap out of the daze.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" He yelled, jumping to his feet and advancing towards the black-haired man and Alfred who was retreating towards him.

The black-haired man held up his arms defensively as he stumbled backwards up the stairs, "I-I was trying to hit America!" He said automatically.

"I was trying to avoid being hit!" Alfred explained, taking the same defensive position as the man by his side.

Arthur snarled, whipping around. He REALLY didn't have time for this right now. He hurried back to the couch to find that Chase had stopped rolling around.

The kid was now watching the scene unfold through the arms that were wrapped around his own throbbing head.

Arthur sat down on the couch and gently picked Chase up, setting him on his lap and pulling his arms away from his head.

The boy cooperated and let his arms fall to his side as Arthur checked his head for any injury.

The Englishman finally let out a sigh of relief and ruffled Chase's hair, eliciting a grin from the blue eyed boy, which Arthur returned. A genuine grin, not that fake smile he usually put on around his co-workers. No…the child on his lap had brought an actual grin to his face.

The black-haired man who had thrown the shoe, decided it was safe to talk now.

"Er…right, so I had no idea that there were three people coming…" He began, rubbing the back of his head, "Which means, I don't have a room set up for him…and I don't have enough food for tonight…"

Alfred blinked and looked at the man, "Whaddya mean Todd? We have plenty of food in the fridge!"

The man shot a look at Alfred, a look that was quite obviously a threat to strangle the American…people really seemed to enjoy strangling him.

"I will NOT let anyone eat the garbage you keep in that fridge of yours on Thanksgiving!" Todd hissed, clenching his fists together, "Of course YOU'D forget that today was Thanksgiving!"

Alfred's eyes widened in dismay, "It's Thanksgiving!" He asked, horrified as he grabbed Todd by the shoulders and started shaking him, "WE HAVE TURKEY RIGHT! OH PLEASE SAY WE HAVE TURKEY!"

Todd squirmed out of Alfred's grasp, smacking him on the back of the head, "Of course we do, just not enough now."

Alfred looked crestfallen and Arthur decided it was time to interject a comment.

"I'll go pick up some food right now." He said quickly, standing up with Chase in his arms, "I need to go out to get Chase some more clothes anyway."

Todd shot a grateful look at Arthur, "Then I will set up a room for him, and YOU," He rounded on Alfred, "Will help if you want any Turkey tonight!"

Alfred nodded, blue eyes serious.

"Right then, I'm off." Arthur said, turning back towards the front door, grabbing a pair of car keys off the counter, "Be back in a few hours."

"Oh wait Arthur!" Alfred cried, shrugging off his bomber jacket.

Arthur turned, head cocked curiously to one side, "Hmm?"

Alfred hurried to the British man's side and draped the jacket over Chase's shoulders, "Take good care of it, 'Kay Chase?"

Chase nodded, "M'kay!"

"That's okay," Arthur said, tapping Chase's nose with his finger and glaring at Alfred.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Whatever, see ya later!" He cried, shoving Arthur towards the door.

With another snarl, Arthur left the house and set Chase down on the ground, grabbing his hand and leading him towards a rather large shed a few feet away from the house. This served as America's garage.

Chase marveled at the pure white snow that littered the ground as he followed Arthur to shed, promising himself that he'd play in it just as soon as he could, this was not something he remembered. Not that he remembered much at all. He remembered speech, he understood the English language and he understood what the countries were…but beyond that…any memories, were lost to him. Fortunately the happy-go-lucky child had already brushed this aside. He didn't really mind not knowing. Arthur and Alfred were there, he only hoped he wasn't causing them a huge amount of trouble. His shoulder gave a throb as he thought about how they had met, and he unconsciously grabbed at it.

Arthur, was too busy to notice as he opened the door to the shed and peered inside. Trying to figure out which car key's he'd grabbed. When he finally figured it out, he groaned. Perfect. Cause he REALLY needed to be seen driving around DC in a red convertible. At least Alfred had put the hood on for the winter. He sighed and opened the door to the passenger side, lifting Chase up and plopping him inside. The child sat still as Arthur buckled him into the seat and placed a kiss on his head before moving around to the other side of the car, slipping in and starting the engine.

The drive was quick, despite the blasted architecture of DC, Arthur had been there enough times to know EXACTLY where to go to get to the mall he was looking for.

When they arrived, Arthur killed the engine and sat still for a minute before turning to Chase who looked up with a goofy grin.

"Ready to go?" Arthur asked.

"YUP!" Chase said, unable to hold back glee. Despite having been quiet the past day, Chase was not a calm person. The thought of spending time with one of the only two people in now knew in this world was making him giddy with happiness.

"Okay then!" Arthur laughed, exiting the car and helping Chase out.

The parking lot was full of many different sized vehicles, most stationary, but there were quite a few moving ones too. Arthur quickly picked Chase back up, he was not willing to let the boy walk on his own after the accident last night. He quickly crossed the parking lot and entered the mall through a pair of automatic doors, relishing the warm air that hit him.

"Alright then…where was the st-Ah!" Arthur began speaking to himself as he took a sharp turn to the right, walking down a long hallway.

He followed it all the way to the end where he entered a large store. It had a variety of styles and Arthur smiled to himself as he walked towards the children's section, eyes scanning for the long sleeved button-up shirts he was looking for, that with a sweater vest was perfectly acceptable as well as warm.

Chase stuck close to Arthur's side for a bit, but soon became bored and wandered away, head tilted up to fully see the clothing that was hanging on the racks.

"Don't get to far away." Arthur called, to the boy as he held the sleeve of a shirt, eyes thoughtful before pulling it off the rack and flicking through a few more.

Chase nodded, "M'kay."

"That's okay, Chase."

"Okay."

Arthur smiled and continued to pick through the clothes.

About ten minutes later, Arthur had five shirts and three sweater vests for the child to try on. He pulled himself away from the rack and weaved through the rest of the racks in the section, stumbling out into the isle of the store, looking for Chase.

"Chase?" He called, straightening himself and looking around.

Chase was about twenty feet away, engaged in an animated conversation with a young lady, mid twenties maybe. The lady looked slightly confused though not upset. Chase however, was completely oblivious to the lady who was now looking around for anyone who might have lost a small child.

Arthur hurried over, grabbing Chase's hand and shooting an apologetic look at the lady.

"Is this child yours…?" The lady asked, shifting the clothing she had over her forearm to a more comfortable position.

"He's my responsibility yes, I'm so sorry that he bugged you." Arthur replied, squeezing Chase's hand, "Say sorry Chase." He said, looking down at the blue eyed boy.

Chase ducked his head, he hadn't thought he was doing anything wrong by talking to the lady, "Sorry…" he mumbled, trying to hide behind Arthur's leg.

The lady laughed and rubbed his head, causing Chase to look up in surprise, "No, it's fine, you didn't bug me at all, I was just worried about where your parents were."

With a final pat on the head, the lady left and Chase shot a confused and worried look up at Arthur, "Am I in trouble…?" He asked, eyes wide. He really hadn't meant to bug anyone.

Arthur shook his head, "No, but you need to be careful when talking to people, what if you'd been bugging her?"

Chase looked at the departing lady and frowned, "Ida've felt bad…" He said.

"I would have." Arthur corrected, picking the kid up and heading towards the dressing rooms, "Don't worry about it now though, just be careful okay?"

"Yup!" Chase said cheerily hugging Arthur around the neck before squirming out of his arm and landing unsteadily on his feet, eyes bright as they reached the dressing rooms.

Arthur exchanged a few words with a woman maybe mid forties behind a counter, smiled and then steered Chase into a dressing room, turning around and closing the door behind him.

It was a larger room with a sort of plastic block off to one side. A full body mirror was right next to it.

Chase wondered over to the mirror, blinking at his own reflection, eyes sparkling as he jumped up and down, waving. His reflection mimicked his every move and he turned around, grabbing Arthur's pant leg and tugging slightly to get the nation's attention.

"Lookit!" He said, pointing at the mirror, "He does what I do!"

"Lookit isn't a word Chase," Arthur laughed, scooping him up with both arms and setting him down in a standing position on plastic block.

"Hmmm…really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh, Okay then!"

"Can you raise your arms for me?" Arthur asked, the boy who was still staring at his reflection.

Chase nodded and lifted his arms, shrugging out of Alfred's bomber jacket. Arthur gently pulled off the worn blue shirt, the boy had been wearing. The hole in the left shoulder was covered with blood and Arthur was very thankful that Chase had been wearing Alfred's jacket when he'd been speaking to the lady from before. A black t-shirt was underneath it and Arthur pulled that off too, looking sadly at Chase's upper body. The boy let his arm's drop to his side, shivering slightly without the three layers of clothing he'd been wearing not two minutes ago.

"C-Can we hurry…?" He asked, blue eyes pleading.

Arthur jerked out of his daze, the bandages that covered Chase's shoulder were becoming frayed, they'd have to fix that back at the house.

"Yes of course." Arthur replied, reaching for the first shirt on the hook.

He quickly unbuttoned it and took hold of Chase's arm, guiding it through the sleeve, then having Chase turn around so he could help the other arm through.

Chase yelped slightly at having to pull his shoulder back to push his arm through the sleeve, but once the shirt was on, he turned around to face Arthur, staring in confusion at the buttons on the shirt.

"Uh…Mister Arthur, what are those for?" He asked, pointing at them.

Arthur laughed and grabbed both parts of the open shirt, pulling Chase closer.

"For closing the shirt up." He explained as he quickly buttoned the shirt.

Chase blinked and watched Arthur work his way up from the bottom button to the top button. It took no more than thirty seconds and the shirt was fully buttoned. Chase fidgeted when the last button closed the shirt up around his neck.

Arthur smiled at the child and turned around, "Hang on, we have to try something else real quick."

Chase took this opportunity to undo the top button, feeling much more relaxed when the button closest to his neck that was closed was one that rested a few centimeters below his collar bone.

Arthur turned around and frowned at the unbuttoned top button. He placed the blue sweater vest in his hands over his shoulder and went to fix the button but Chase shrunk away.

"It was uncom-…uncomfor-…uncomfy when it was all the way up." Chase explained, his face screwed up in concentration as he tried to piece out the word "uncomfortable". Unable to do so however, he resorted to using uncomfy.

Arthur blinked in surprise, for the most part he enjoyed having his shirts buttoned all the way up, but he could see how that might be a little uncomfortable for a child, Alfred had been that way too.

"The word you want there is uncomfortable." Arthur said with a smile, grabbing Chase's hand and leading him back to the edge of the block.

Chase nodded and repeated the word, "Uncomfortable."

"Good." Arthur said, slipping the sweater vest off of his shoulder and grabbing it, so that he could slip it over Chase's head, "Hands up again please."

Chase obeyed and lifted his arms, feeling the sweater vest engulf his body as Arthur tugged it on.

Taking a step back, Arthur crossed his arms and observed the child who had turned once again to look at himself in the mirror. He was now wearing a black, button-up shirt and a dark blue sweater vest that complemented his eyes while the shirt varied greatly from the child's skin. Yes he was tan, but as winter had been creeping up on northern part of the world, the tan the child had acquired sometime over the summer was beginning to fade.

"Alright, what do you think Chase?"

"It's warm."

"You like it then?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Okay, I have the same size for the shirt in blue, white, green and red, and I have two more sweater vests, one Black and one Green."

Chase pushed himself off of the block and nodded.

Arthur continued to talk, "I believe Alfred still has some clothing from when he was younger…that he never wore, so I'm sure we can find some long pants for you so you don't freeze. That saves us the trouble of having to find some here…"

Chase was hovering by the door, ready to go, but waiting patiently for Arthur to finish thinking aloud.

"Alright then, you can leave those on," He said, motioning to the new clothing Chase was wearing, while he grabbed the rest of the merchandise and Chase's old clothes, "Lets buy these then and go find some more turkey for tonight."

Chase grinned and pranced out of room when Arthur pushed the door open, grabbing Alfred's jacket and pulling it on.

They bought the clothing, making sure the stuff Chase was wearing was included and exited the store, heading back down the hallway to a meat store at the other end of the mall.

They were in and out of the store in five minutes, with a big turkey tucked under Arthur's arm. Together they headed towards the exit of the mall, both ready to get back to the house…Chase still hadn't eaten lunch and Arthur had to help make sure that Chase had a reasonable place to sleep. They stopped only once to make sure there were no cars moving in the Parking Lot before Arthur started towards the red convertible, unlocking it with a click of a button. He quickly put the turkey in the backseat with the new clothing then buckled Chase into the passenger seat before heading to the driver's side, starting the engine and heading back towards the house.

* * *

**A/N: Once again I am SO sorry that I updated late, please forgive me. ;-; On the other hand, in this chapter you get to meet Todd, another OC...*shrug* I don't even know why his name is Todd, but it is and I like his personality...he's like Arthur in the sense that he hits Alfred and stuff. If you couldn't tell already, Todd has a HUGE temper and Alfred tends to set him off. He's also one of the few non-governmental people who know about the existence of the Nations. Also, YAY CHASE! You're finally starting to be more outgoing! Good for you, talking to a random lady in a store! Hmm I think thats about it...**

**As Always...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, if I did England and America would be my brothers and we'd be best friends and I 'd spend all my time trying to make England smile and laugh instead of here writing fanfic about a genderbent, younger me making him smile and laugh =D Chase and Todd are mine 33**

**Comments are welcomed as are critiques, If I'm getting too OC with any of the Hetalia Characters I bring into the story, please let me know. Also if I bore you, please let me know. If you hate my guts for putting myself into the story...feel free to let me know. If there is an aspect of the story that you would like me to explore (Ex. Relationship between two people, Info about someones past...etc. etc.) please let me know. I've said this before but I'll say it again now, I write this as it comes to me, if you ask me to explore something, It'll most likely spark my own curiosity and my mind will do the rest in the way of writing something about it. THANK YOU!**


	7. Problem America?

**A/N: OMIGOD! An Update! =D Kay so let's do some math here. This part of the story is about Thanksgiving Day...and uhm lesse...Thanksgiving is in November...Hmmm *strokes imaginary beard before resorting to counting on fingers* It's only 10 months late =D *shot***

**Okay I do have to apologize to anyone out there who actually wanted to read this much sooner. I got caught up in school (Junior Year) and then my computer exploded on me. Not once. Not twice. Three times. My dad and I have been constantly rebuilding my computer. It apparently likes contracting diseases and then exploding on me. So I wound up losing all my files for this story. Stupid me forgot that they were buried on my flash drive with my non-fanfic stories... I discovered this about three months ago. Unfortunately my flash drive was MIA when I remembered where the story was buried... Guess where it turned up last week? In the washing machine. Thank god it's okay it quite literally has my life on it. So once again I'd like to apologize to anyone who was enjoying this and I'm very sorry that it's an extremely late update. On the bright side I'm a senior now so I should have more time trying to update this frequently if anyone still cares.**

**Also I'd like to apologize for the length of this chapter. It's only about half of what I wanted but I figured I'd just break it into two chapters cause tonight I REALLY don't feel like finishing it. ;-; I did want to get something up to let people know that I still love my own story and do plan on continuing with it.**

**Now that my rambling is done, please. Enjoy the chapter...And uh...if non of the above stuff matters to you then please just skip it =D Hasta!**

* * *

"Lemme help!" Chase insisted, blue eyes pleading with Arthur to let him carry something into the house.

"It's 'Let me', and I already told you I got it, Just get inside where it's warm." Arthur said, shifting the Turkey under his arm.

Chase stuck out his tongue and ran towards the house, banging on the door, "Alfred! Lemme in!" He cried.

The door opened and Chase fell into the warm house, "Fank you…" He mumbled with his face squashed against the floor.

The man who had opened the door, raised an eyebrow and looked down in shock. He blinked and quickly picked the child up, "You little one, are just like America." He said, standing the child on his feet.

"REALLY!" Chase asked, his head moving as he scanned the house for Alfred.

"Mhm, did you and Mr. Arthur get some more turkey."

Chase turned to smile at Todd, nodding. "Yup! It's big too…Mister Arthur wouldn't lemme help carry it in."

Todd laughed as Arthur appeared in the door way, panting, "It's 'Let me'," Arthur corrected Chase's grammar again, "And it's heavy."

Chase crossed his arms and pouted, "I still wanted to help."

Todd took the turkey from Arthur and set in on the table, "If you two want to go upstairs, Alfred is finishing up with the room."

"Thank you Todd." Arthur said, heading towards the stairs with Chase, "We'll do that."

"I'll finish preparing dinner then and when you come down, I'll have something small prepared for the kid, I take it he still hasn't eaten yet?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Okay then."

Chase tugged on Arthur's pant leg again, "Lets gooooooo!" He whined, spinning around and clambering up the stairs as Arthur turned to follow.

Chase reached the top of the stairs and paused, eyes wide. The hallway up here was LONG. There was a door at the end of the hall, and two on either side of the hall.

Arthur reached the top of the stairs, just as Chase looked back, eyes pleading for help.

"This way," Arthur said, taking the lead and entering the first room on the left, "I'm the room right next to you." He explained as Chase took a few steps into the room.

"Alfred's study is at the end of the hall, right across from here is where Todd sleeps, and Alfred is across from me."

Chase nodded, knowing he was going to have some problems remembering that…oh well. As Arthur continued to talk, Chase let his curious mind do some exploring. The room was rather large…and slightly bare, well clean, however you want to look at it. There was a closet on the left side of the room, its door was slightly open, two pieces of wood, joined together in the middle by hinges, made for a sliding door that Chase was just dying to play with. His gaze shifted to the right, there stood a full body mirror, like he'd seen at the store. Even further to the right there was an empty bookcase, well nearly empty bookcase. One big old book was there and the binding read "Fairy Tales". That would include pictures…right? There was a big open space in the middle of the room and finally just to the right of the door, pressed up against the wall the door was in, was the bed. It was a double sized bed, and way bigger then Chase would need…Arthur's voice snapped him out of his own tour of the room.

"I'm going to hang up this clothing, why don't you make yourself comfortable on the bed and then we'll take care of your shoulder?" Arthur said, turning to the closet, "I thought Alfred was supposed to be up here…" He said aloud.

Chase nodded and clambered onto the bed and stood up, making his way to the center.

There was a loud, "UMFPH!" And Chase jumped back, tumbling off the bed, landing sprawled on his back as the bed moved and a head popped out from underneath the covers, followed by a body as Alfred grabbed his stomach and got out of the bed, staring down at Chase.

"Ya okay?" He asked, adjusting his glasses and laughing.

Chase nodded and sat up, cringing when he used his arm to push himself up. A shadow fell across where he was sitting and he twisted his head and looked up at Arthur who was glaring at Alfred, apparently too irked at the younger nation to say anything.

"That's good!" Alfred said, completely oblivious to Arthur, as he reached down to pick Chase up, putting him back on the bed, "Like your new room?"

Chase nodded and Arthur finally found his voice, "Alfred. Hall. Now." He snarled, grabbing the man's arm and dragging him to the door, shoving him out and looking back at Chase with a kinder face, "Take off your shirt, we'll look at that shoulder in a minute."

Chase nodded and began to wiggle out of the clothing on the top half of his body as Arthur followed Alfred into the hallway.

Once outside, Arthur turned on Alfred, "Have you forgotten that I'm watching you?" He snarled, pushing Alfred into the wall.

"N-no, Of course not!" Alfred said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then why the bloody hell are you not even TRYING to get me to trust you with taking care of Chase?"

"I AM trying!" Alfred hissed, glaring at Arthur, "I put the room together basi-"

"TRY HARDER!" Arthur screamed, "YOU KNOCKED HIM OFF THE BLOODY BED! DO YOU WANT TO INJURE HIM!"

"No."

"Then go in there, and apologize while I find some more bandages."

"Bu-"

"Do it."

Alfred pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, slinking into Chase's room.

Chase was sitting on his bed, shirt laying next to him as he studied the room. He twitched, unaware of Alfred's presence, eager to go play with the closet door. He sighed and forced himself to sit still, falling backwards onto the bed, eyes half closed.

"Chase…?" Alfred's voice was soft.

The blue eyed boy blinked and cocked his head, looking up at Alfred, "Haiya!" He said, pushing himself back to a sitting position.

"I'm sorry." Alfred mumbled quickly, head ducked.

Chase shook his head, "I'm 'kay!" He giggled, "You didn't hurt me at all! It was fun!"

Alfred's head snapped up, and his face broke into a grin, "Excellent!" He said plopping himself down on the bed.

Chase crawled over to Alfred, ignoring the sting in his shoulder and settled down close to him, "Where's Arthur?" He asked, casting a look up.

"Arthur…?" Alfred frowned, apparently trying to remember what had happened to the other nation, "Oh right! He went to go get bandages and what not."

Chase nodded in understanding, suppressing a yawn. Sure he'd slept a lot on the plane, but he was still sleepy. He leaned against Alfred, eyes half closed until Arthur's footsteps could be heard on the stairs. He shifted slightly away from his nation and sat up straighter, arms straight as he gripped the edge of the bed.

Arthur shot Alfred a glare when he entered. Alfred rolled his eyes and received a smack to the back of his head. Chase giggled and fell back onto the bed again, eyes bright.

Alfred frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "Well that was nice…" He mumbled.

"It was deserved."

"It hurt."

"Not as bad as it should have."

Alfred stuck out his tongue and scurried from the room to help Todd with the food.

With Alfred gone, Arthur turned his full attention to Chase, setting the supplies down on the bed and sitting next to the child. He slipped his hand underneath Chase, forcing the child back to a sitting position, cleaning gently around the wound in his shoulder.

"Mmm…Why don't you like Alfred?"

"Hmm?" Arthur blinked in surprise at the question, pulling away from Chase to study the boy, "What do you mean?"

"You push him around a lot…why don't you like him?"

Arthur laughed and stretched, pulling out a new bandage, "I don't dislike him…"

"Seems like you do."

"I don't…he just has a tendency to irk me. He does it on purpose."

"Oh…"

Arthur finished bandaging Chase and helped him slip into a new shirt. "You hungry Chase?"

The boy nodded, pushing himself off the bed and grinning up at Arthur, "Very!"

"Okay then, Come along, we have a turkey to eat!"

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh I guess now is the appropriate time to say something along the lines of...oh I don't know...Hetalia and it's characters don't belong to me? Todd and Chase are mine. Chase is my hyper-active, genderbent, younger persona. Todd...is just Todd. I liked the name and was all like "What the hell! WELCOME ON BOARD TODD!" So uh...that's why he's here...I guess I was inspired to have him though cause of Lithuania's relationship with America in the anime during America's Storage Room cleaning...Anyway now I'm rambling. Hope you enjoyed the unacceptably late and short chapter. Please comment, I do appreciate criticism and when I was looking back at reviews today...I noticed that all of them made me feel really happy inside...please do let me know if you enjoy the story! For real this time...Hasta!**

**KIT OUT!**


End file.
